


Common Room

by Schuyler



Series: Three Young Gryffindors [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-04
Updated: 2004-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuyler/pseuds/Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are three young Gryffindors such as yourselves doing inside on a day like this?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Room

Hermione walks into the Common Room wearing her cloak and carrying her satchel. When Ron, leaning back against a table, asks her what she's been up to, she knows Harry isn't paying attention. He's coming up behind her quietly. He would go unnoticed if she couldn't feel him back there. He brushes the snowflakes from her shoulders while she tells Ron about going down to Hogsmeade and back with Hagrid, waiting until the train was out of sight. She tries not to let her breath hitch when Harry's fingers slide blindly over her throat and down to the catch of her cloak. Underneath the cloak she is, for the last time until the end of break, wearing her uniform. Ron's tie is missing, probably in his pocket. His top button is undone, but they are having a polite conversation. "I don't think my parents think I'm ever coming home again." Ron laughs and she wants to fold into him, but Harry is undoing the catch and taking her cloak down from her shoulders. There is a moment's pause, not even the feel of Harry's breath ruffling the hair at the back of her neck, and then his fingers find the tiny gap between her sweater and her skirt. He loves finding tiny treasures of bare skin. That's probably why Ron's top button is undone. Hermione closes the gap and licks over that spot. She can taste Harry there and Ron tilts his head back and makes a sound that could be her name. 

"What's in the satchel, 'Mione?" 

"Lunch," she says against his throat. 

"Come on, you two. Upstairs." Then Harry is tugging at their waistbands, headed for the stairs. 

*

In the empty boys' dormitory, Harry manages to divest Hermione of her sweater (pressing a kiss to her waist) and her skirt (pressing a kiss to her thigh), before she abandons her shoes and escapes to his bed where Ron is waiting, propped against Harry's pillows and smiling lazily. Ron is wearing naught but his boxers and Hermione feels vaguely overdressed in her shirt and tie, but Ron wraps his arm around her and kisses the top of her head. She pulls off her socks and holds on tightly to Ron. 

Harry is, predictably, standing at the foot of the bed with his hands in his pockets. Hermione thinks he has residual "outsider looking in" issues. Ron thinks he's got some kind of voyeurism fetish. "Harry," she asks, "what're you looking at?" 

His response is slow and honest and there's a touch of amazement in his voice when he says, "My two best friends. My two gorgeous best friends lying there together ..." 

"Waiting for you," Ron interrupts. "Come on up already." Harry blushes and looks down for the briefest moment before stripping off his sweater and coming up to lie with them.


End file.
